1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for adaptively controlling a target system according to operating environment and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for differently controlling functions of a target system by conditions or by users by controlling the target system based on operating environment of the target system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a computing system has been recently used by a variety of users in a number of different areas, many complex problems which were not considered at the beginning stage of development are caused. Particularly, since the computing system is used in a variety of situations, situations which were not considered at the early development state become more and more. Such situations confuse for users due to unintentional operation of a system and unexpected problems therefrom. Various studies have been conducted in the computing field in order to resolve those problems. However, it is still limited to apply easily.
A system is recently designed and sold for a specific user and only customized user interface (UI) according to that user can be provided by simply changing a user UI.
When several people shares one device such as a smartphone, each person should set user environment and input his/her identification information and password for identification. Technologies such as face recognition, fingerprint recognition and the like has been introduced in order to solve this inconvenience. However, such technologies allows for only automatic change of UIs and setting values for each person.